


Ты мне нужен

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик не видит смысла двигаться дальше, но он не один. Как и всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты мне нужен

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

Эрик идет по разрушенному стадиону, и изо всех сил старается не споткнуться, поскольку то, что было когда-то лужайкой перед Белым домом, теперь засыпано бетонными обломками, кусками арматуры и припорошено цементной крошкой. Эрик знает — ему в спину сейчас смотрит весь кабинет министров во главе с президентом, поэтому упасть лицом в каменные осколки было бы очень некстати.

Еще ему в спину смотрит Чарльз, по крайней мере, Эрик на это надеется. И это кажется ему куда более важным, чем человеческое внимание.

Он делает последние несколько шагов и взлетает — в чуть театральном жесте раскинув руки. Случись это десять лет назад — Чарльз бы его боготворил. Сейчас Эрику хочется верить, что Ксавье хотя бы проводил его взглядом.

Эрику, в общем, не привыкать прятаться — по-хорошему, ни один полицейский не найдет человека в Нью-Йорке. Мутант бы мог. Человек — нет. А на чердаке в одном из многоквартирных домов его даже телепат не найдет — слишком много разумов вокруг. По крайней мере, Эрик на это надеется.

У Эрика множество дел — например, нужен новый паспорт, и новая одежда, и машиной бы неплохо разжиться. Конверт с кредитной картой на имя Макса Эйзенхарта оказывается на подоконнике с внешней стороны через два дня. Эрик громко говорит «спасибо» потолочным балкам.

Леншерр честно следит за новостями — и потому знает, что парламент принял закон о мутантах, уже прошли первые промутантские демонстрации, один раз он даже увидел Чарльза — гладко выбритого и с новой стрижкой — по телевизору на одной из центральных улиц. Собственно, следить за новостями — последнее, что ему остается: Леншерр всегда хорошо понимал, что происходит, и сейчас он понимает — его эпоха уходит.

Сначала он мог жить, потому что существовал Шоу. Нацистские преступники кончились подозрительно быстро.

Потом он мог жить, чтобы объединить мутантов против людей. Тут немного помешало десятилетнее заключение, но тоже, в общем, неплохая цель была.

Теперь у него не осталось ничего.

Леншерр каждый день покупает газеты, которые просто-таки заходятся восторженным визгом по поводу мутантов, и каждый день думает, что проиграл. Когда он видит на фото Ксавье, который в одночасье становится звездой мирового масштаба, он думает, что так феерически он не проигрывал еще никогда.

В какой-то момент он чуть было не сорвался куда-нибудь в Европу — но это было скорее наваждение, которым порой накрывает то ли от усталости, то ли от разочарования — куда ему ехать, что делать там, где не был уже пятнадцать лет? К тому же что-то начало происходить и в Англии, как минимум: он видел их премьера — человек что-то нес, вращая глазами и запинаясь. 

Эрик представляет себя в роли спасителя котят с деревьев. В смысле, в роли спасителя одиноких девушек-мутантов, возвращающихся домой поздно вечером. Хочется напиться от безысходности.

Первую бутылку виски Эрик покупает после того, как на улице видит: отчаянно жмурящийся от ужаса и храбрости мальчик протягивает девочке розу, а она расцветает у нее в руках. Девочка замирает с распахнутыми глазами, а потом робко целует парня в щечку.

Эрик ни разу не верит, что человечество играет честно, но и смотреть на это на трезвую голову сил нет.

Организм реагирует на алкоголь настороженно — десятилетний перерыв никому на пользу не пойдет, но виски взрывается в желудке горячими каплями, Эрик усмехается и наливает себе второй стакан.

Окончательно опуститься ему не дают, во-первых, хороший метаболизм, а во-вторых — нездоровое любопытство: ну когда же, когда же люди проколются? Люди не прокалываются. Эрик продолжает покупать газеты и — теперь — виски.

Правительство стало осторожнее в своих обещаниях, но упорно протаскивает законопроекты. Президент, наверное, науськал. Леншерр салютует очередной фотографии Ксавье где-то на заседании стаканом и выпивает тот залпом. Не то что бы он действительно становился запойным алкоголиком, но, выйдя из тюрьмы после десятилетнего срока за преступление, которого ты не совершал, довольно неловко обнаружить себя древним реликтом ушедшей реальности. Эрику не плохо и не хорошо. Эрику пусто.

Он переезжает в крохотную квартирку — ровно в том же доме. Деньги на карточке не заканчиваются, в отличие от виски и еды в холодильнике. В квартире вечный бардак, окна в разводах от серых дождей, рассохшиеся оконные рамы и старенький телевизор, который Эрик кое-как чинит.

Толстая хозяйка квартиры смотрит на него с подозрением, но деньги берет каждую неделю и лишний раз не лезет. Телевизор показывает какую-то муру, но Эрик его не выключает — так немного слабеет ощущение, что он заснул в камере. Особенно тошно по ночам, эфир пустой, и от мерного шелеста белого шума закладывает уши.

Он срывается на день благодарения — покупает коньяк и смотрит, как Чарльз по телевизору читает какую-то дурацкую речь. Почему-то именно от коньяка ему всегда становится очень плохо, а почти неделю не евший желудок отказывается принимать пол-бутылки высококачественного алкоголя за еду. Ему хватает силы воли, чтобы дойти до туалета, едва не снеся по дороге шкаф, и мужества сунуть два пальца в глотку. Через полчаса Эрик, наглотавшись рыжеватой, тянущейся к нему воды, возвращается в комнату, выключает телевизор и всю ночь смотрит на медленно кружащийся потолок. Отключается он только под утро.

И думает, что вот прямо сейчас можно попробовать выйти с его седьмого этажа. Или лучше даже утопиться. Вернуться, так сказать, к истокам, сделать вид, что ничего не было. Умереть с нереализованной мечтой куда пафоснее, чем осознав собственную невостребованность.

Именно в этот момент у него в голове раздается четкое «не надо, Эрик».

Эрик настолько отвык от этого ощущения, что его едва снова не выворачивает наизнанку. Он зажимает уши руками, неверяще уставившись в потолок.

«Ты обещал не читать мои мысли», — надо бы попробовать сосредоточиться и…

«Я не задумывался над тем, что ты можешь попытаться кому-либо навредить», — интонации у Чарльза все те же. И идеализм все тот же.

«Я бы себе не поверил», — невпопад думает Эрик.

«Я предпочитаю поговорить об этом лично», — сукин ты сын, Чарльз Ксавье. Су-кин-сын. В комнате начинают мелко вибрировать металлические предметы.

«Эрик... — голос в голове не имеет пола, интонаций и возраста, но, кажется, он замялся. — Ты мне нужен. Я один не справляюсь».

Эрик в красках представляет себе, что он сделает с особняком Ксавье, если туда доберется.

«Ну и ладно, мне никогда не нравилась эта картина», — кажется, Ксавье пришел к нему действительно помочь. Или попросить о помощи.

«Чего тебе от меня надо?».

«Приезжай. Пожалуйста. Там разберемся», — ощущение, что мозгу в черепной коробке тесно, наконец-то проходит.

Эрик неуверенно садится на кровати и думает, что не бриться перед поездкой к Чарльзу будет просто глупым позерством и окончательным признанием собственного поражения. А для того, чтобы побриться, надо сходить в магазин за пеной.

Эрик спускается вниз — и первое, что он видит, это коляска с характерными спицами. Чарльза будто бы никто не видит, кроме него, хотя Эрик уже готов поверить в пьяные галлюцинации.

Больше всего Эрика бесит, что никто, никто из окружающих не понимает, что здесь и сейчас происходит.

Он делает крохотный, будто приставной шаг навстречу. Ксавье улыбается ему почти также, как тогда, на пляже, — нервно и обреченно.

— Здесь отвратительные тротуары, — голос хриплый и непривычно низкий.

Одно движение пальцев — и коляска зависает в дюйме от земли.

— Ничего, мне помогали, — улыбается Чарльз уже чуть спокойнее. — Поехали домой?

— К тебе домой, — педантично поправляет Эрик.

Но по движению его руки коляска все-таки медленно плывет к перекрестку, где Хэнк уже нервно барабанит пальцами по рулю неприметного Кадиллака.

Чарльз улыбается. Эрик думает, что, может быть, и десять лет — это не так страшно.


End file.
